Solve for $x$ and $y$ using elimination. ${3x-4y = -1}$ ${-3x+5y = 5}$
Explanation: We can eliminate $x$ by adding the equations together when the $x$ coefficients have opposite signs. Add the equations together. Notice that the terms $3x$ and $-3x$ cancel out. ${y = 4}$ Now that you know ${y = 4}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {3x-4y = -1}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${3x - 4}{(4)}{= -1}$ $3x-16 = -1$ $3x-16{+16} = -1{+16}$ $3x = 15$ $\dfrac{3x}{{3}} = \dfrac{15}{{3}}$ ${x = 5}$ You can also plug ${y = 4}$ into $\thinspace {-3x+5y = 5}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${-3x + 5}{(4)}{= 5}$ ${x = 5}$